elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:A Night to Remember (Skyrim)/Archive 1
Daedric quests This quest should be in the Daedric Quests section. There is already a version there but this one isb better. They should be merged. Witchmist Grove Ysolda in Whiterun directed my to Witchmist Grove, not Morgunskar. Is it possible that the location is random? :Ysolda says that you met your fiance in Witchmist Grove, but if you then persuade her, she talks about how you were going to have the wedding in Morgunskar. I completely skipped Witchmist grove without even realizing it by using the persuasion option ("But I need to know about my wedding, please!") Tyrasis (talk) 04:38, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Normal? I am married to Ysolda in the game, and it seemed like she was fine with getting married(again), is that a glitch, or is it normal? Another Glitch I ran into a glitch in the Temple.. after I cleaned up the "mess" (grin) I'm supposed to apologize to Senna but can't.. I just get regular dialogue options with her, and that step in the chain remains uncompleted. ~ C ~ Exactly same happened to me. Haven't figured out a fix yet. -Reijjo Consolecommand on pc moves the quest to the next stage: da14 50 -Reijjo Missed it I am at level 39 and have just found out about this. Sorry but I dont frequently visit the taverns and make conversation with everyone present. I am going back to each tavern that I have known to see if I can find this guy, but I am just wondering if anyone else has come across this issue, and what do you suggest? Kate 15:45, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I had the same problem at lvl 24. I went to every single tavern in the game and he's nowhere to be found, including places that only consisted of a tavern, such as Kynesgrove. I was wondering if anyone knew any commonly missed taverns that he might appear at. 00:33, January 10, 2012 (UTC) In the notes it says Deep-in-his-cups is a kajiit, he is a argonian. What you could do is look through your saved games and find the closest one to level 14, and then load that save. See where you are, and then go to whatever town/tavern is closest. Checking Whiterun is a good choice as well, since it is central. Possible solution of missing Sam Guevenne? I am playing on PS3 without any patches and I was lvl 56 when I realized that Sam has to be met before player is lvl 14, so I reconciled with losing the Sanguine Rose because I did not want to go to an earlier save and hundred quests back just to get the staff. Nevertheless, I went to every single tavern to be sure, but he was nowhere to be found. Now I am lvl 72 and I am doing The Black Star, and I went to Winterhold to give The Broken Star to Nelacar when, out of nowhere, Sam asks for a drinking contest. I am not sure why he appeared now, but all I can say is that The Black Star was the last of Deadric quests left for me, except for A Night to Remember and I am very sure that when I was searching for him in taverns, he was not in The Frozen Hearth. And one more important opservation! When I was around lvl 65, when I traveled to places near Winterhold, at the loading 'smokey' screen The Sanguine Rose was often shown (never in any other travels, for instance to Pale or to Reach). Maybe that is some kind an indicator of a nearby place with tavern where player could start the quest. So, pay attention on when anything about Sanguine or Sam or The Sanguine rose will be shown on loading screen. Did anyone had similar experience??? Hope this helps! --Mrs. Babe (talk) 17:31, July 16, 2012 (UTC) I think your experience is merely a coincidence. I replayed Skyrim for the last 4 days just to test this. Out of the 16 times: 10 was in Whiterun (maybe because I tend to hangabout the town?), 2 in Winterhold, 4 in others holds. In 5 occourance where the loading screen before it was, surprisingly, the Wabbajack O.o; 10 others were misc., only once were the Sainguin Rose. Followers I think a note should be put about followers behavior during this quest. I started the quest in Windhelm, blacked out, went to Rorikstead. I quickly became overencombered due to a dragon fight. I picked up Erik the Slayer in Rorikstead to be my mule and kept him the entirety of the quest. When I entered the portal to Mist Grove, he went with me. When I awoke back in Windhelm he was gone, but when I went to Rorikstead to see if he showed up there, he arrived with me when I fast travelled as if he'd never left. PS3 Theopheus (talk) 03:57, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Avoiding confrontation with giant. I was able to avoid a confrontation with the giant by casting Fury on the goat, then the giant will smash the goat sending it fly many meters away without killing it, you can lead it to its owner from there without the giant complain. Won't black out I'm on the 360 and a level 49. Whenever I talk to Sanguine/Sam, I finish the drinking contest, causing him to do the spiel about how I'm a fun person to drink with, and that we should go to a place where the wine flows like water. He then tells me that I don't look so good, which causes the end of the objective without the black out. I realize this a glitch, but has there been any fix found yet? I found him in the Bannered Mare. :Same problem with me. I am also on Xbox 360 and level 85. We go through the whole drinking contest and says that I don't look so good. But the only difference is that i found him in The Frozen Hearth. Please fix this glitch, this is my last daedric artifact towards the achievement. Same I am at level 57. Talk to Sam, I win the contest, but I don't black out. Am I doing something wrong or did I miss something? reference to The Hangover? this quest seems to follow a similar chain of events to The Hangover, eg: in-game: *you get drunk and wake up with no memory of the night *you wake up in a trashed temple *Sam is missing *you steal a goat *you almost get married to a hagraven, even if you already are married movie: (spoiler alert!) * the guys get drunk, and wake up with no memories of the night *the guys wake up in their apartment, which is totally trashed *Doug is missing *they steal a tiger * Stu gets married, but is already in a relationship anyone agree? entering mistvale as a full blown vampire cases sam to attack and u cant hurt him I thought it might have been a reference to Dude Where's My Car, but it probably is a reference to The Hangover. Yes, because video game characters and a bunch of idiots in a terrible movie are the only people who have ever had too much to drink and can't remember the events of the previous night. That's some sterling logic, my friend. Erik the Mad (talk) 16:28, April 21, 2013 (UTC) I went back to Morvunskar to feast on the bodies to advance werewolf perks and Sanguine attacked me, so he doesn't like them either. I reloaded before I teleported to the grove and had to wait for it to wear off before I teleported. If I teleported before changing back, Sam attacked me. I couldn't feast on any of the party guests (not real NPCs?), I thought that might be entertaining for Sanguine. :( (lol) GRPeng (talk) 18:53, August 30, 2015 (UTC) I Can't Find Sam I'm having problems with finding Sam. I am currently lvl 42 and I have two Daedric quests left to complete. I have searched all of the nine holds tavern's for him and have come up short. Am I supposed to look in places like Riverwood and the other secondary main towns? Johnde5000 (talk) 01:37, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Sam will appear at the closest Tavern to you the moment you reach level 14. This means he may end up in an obsecure tavern not anywhere near a settlement. Try looking in som of the the really out of the way taverns like Old Hroldan Inn or Nightgate Inn. Zelron Harbinger of the end times 01:21, October 26, 2012 (UTC) I will do.. Thank you. Johnde5000 (talk) 01:37, October 26, 2012 (UTC) No skip to end any more on PC(steam) version, it may not be possible to skip to the end any more. I cleaned out morvenskar, but the big orb gateway did not appear when I went to the top of the raised area with the chest, in the underground area. i had to go through the quest fully, to get it to appear. : There is a second path to get to Misty Grove. Instead of going up the stairs, pass them on the left side, and there is a hallway underneath the stairs that also leads to Misty Grove without any big orb. Try this and see if it helps. Cubears (talk) 09:04, August 10, 2013 (UTC) 16:06, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Married to Ysolda If I married Ysolda, will this quest not activate? I have not been able to find Sam and I was wondering if marrying Ysolda would interfere with me being able to do this quest. Trivia not really trivia? I cleaned up the trivia section a lot, but I was thinking that a lot of the items listed here are not really trivia, but instead are important things to know. For example, all the possible skipping of quest steps seem like they should be incorporated into the main article body in some way. What do others think? Cubears (talk) 09:04, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Quest arrow In Morvunskar the game won't bring up Sam, the arrow just points to where he should be standing. I reloaded the game and it did the same thing. I tried attacking one of the commoners to fix it but it wouldn't let me. I tried to get my follower attack one of the commoners but she did no damage and the commoner started attacking me but neither of us were able to do damage. It seem to have all started in Rorikstead when a dragon attacked during my conversation with Ennis and afterwards went to find the goat but the same thing happened with the goat as it did with Sam, the giant wasn't around either and I thought maybe it wouldn't make a difference as I could just skip that part anyways. I don't know how to fix it and I'm already after saving over the part before I talked to Ennis. Help 09:50, November 30, 2013 (UTC) annoymous Sam not showing up I am in Morvunskar and Sam isn't showing up, there is just an arrow pointing to where he should be. I tried reloading it but the same thing happened. I tried attacking one of the commoners to see if that would fix it and the game wouldn't let me attack them. I got my follower to attack one of them but she did no damage and the commoner was attacking me and doing damage but it wouldn't let me fight back. I think this problem when I was talking to Ennis in Rorikstead and I had to leave the conversation as a dragon attacked. Later on I went to find Gelda the goat but it did the same thing as it did with Sam later one, Grok the giant wasn't there either. I didn't think this would affect the game as I could just skip this part anyways. I don't know how to fix it and I've already saved over the part before I talked to Ennis. Help! Oreolawyer (talk) 10:06, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Oreolawyer Marrying Ysolda after i completed the quest i wantted to marry the girl you got the ring from the hackraven and i could not marry her can someone help me 02:54, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :Did you do the small quest for her? Giving her a mammoth's tusk? If not, that could be why you can't marry her. —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 03:24, January 13, 2014 (UTC)